deconstructionfandomcom-20200214-history
Flavor objects
Flavor objects are those that don't serve much of a purpose other than to look pretty, or be sold. Crystal Sculpture To be auctioned off in 2012. @desc crys=%tA collection of smooth, purplish) crystals with faint luminescence. [u(str_v(form))]%r%tThe crystals look solid, but just a little unstable as well - perhaps if you gave them a ansi(y,poke) or a ansi(y,rub), they might do something. &str_rose crys=They form the shape of a single rose in full bloom. Every part is delicately formed: the petals gently curving, the stem long and graceful with its collection of thorns, and the leaves slightly jagged-edged. The level of detail is quite impressive for such a small thing - if not for the glow, single color, slight translucence, and inflexibility, you'd be hard-pressed to distinguish it from a real rose. End to end, it only measures perhaps ten or eleven inches. &str_dragon crys=They form the shape of a dragon, a fusion of East and West styling. Its body is long and sinuously serpentine, with two pairs of five-clawed 'feet' - one pair in the middle and the other at the back. Its wings are broad and angular, its head crested and reptilian, and its last two appendages clearly meant to be arms. Placed slightly in front of the wing base, those arms are toned and muscular, with the left hand loosely clenched in a fist and the right supporting the dragon's chin in a thoughtful pose. Perhaps two feet long if stretched out fully, the coiled and curvy figure takes up perhaps a square foot of real estate. &str_cdj crys=They form the shape of a dragon, showing a strong Western influence in its design. Its broad, angular wings are spread wide, its arms lifted up to the sky, grasping a cross in two taloned hands. Four angels stand guard, one at each side and the other two in front and back. Their wings are unfurled, and each one bears a mighty sword wreathed in flame and held in a defensive posture. Despite the scene's size - it could be placed on a single square foot of space - the level of detail is rather impressive. There's no mistake - this is surely a rare Crystal Dragon Jesus. &str_mira crys=They form the shape of a female figure, a very curvy one at that. Her form is well-rounded all over, or perhaps 'plush' depending on your terminology, but in any case she is not the slender, waifish type. A thin dress covers her body from chest to ankles, with a slit on either side that exposes powerful-looking legs. One hand rests on her hip, the other stretched diagonally up and away with her index finger pointing out straight - rather reminiscent of disco, actually. She has no hair, her head crowned instead with a large sunburst. From feet to sun-crown she stands perhaps ten inches, her outstretched arm rising another inch above that. &str_spidertron crys=They form the shape of a large spider covered with some sort of armor. At least, it *would* be a spider if it had only two body sections instead of three. In any case, six of its legs are holding it off the ground (or wherever else it's put), while the other two are upraised in a posture of supplication rather than aggression. Between the tips of its upraised legs rests a small, flat ring with a hole in the center. The armor does a good job of covering the not-a-spider, completely encasing its legs and providing a body cover decorated with inlaid circles, lines, and angles. The spider-ish figure has a footprint of about eight inches by eight inches, and stands roughly the same height. &str_knowtree crys=They form the shape of a deciduous tree with extensive foliage and a mountainous root system, roughly twelve or maybe thirteen inches in all dimensions. The level of detail on the tree is really quite incredible, giving it much the same feeling as a bonsai tree - the appearance of having been scaled down considerably - only more so. This glowing crystalline tree doesn't provide you any peace of mind, though. On the contrary, it makes you rather hungry for knowledge. There's so many things to learn, after all... what are you waiting for? &str_cat crys=They form the shape of a cougar, peacefully reclining. The figure is the size of an ordinary kitten, perhaps a foot long if even that, but its body shape - particularly its slightly longer snout - distinguishes it as an adult and untamed beast despite its reduced scale. The crystalline structure does a fairly good job of approximating the cat's short hair, whiskers, well-developed musculature, and slightly narrowed eyes. I may be resting now, it seems to say, but you look awfully tasty... &str_derp crys=They form the shape of a female figure, slender to the point of being a little awkward-looking. She wears a loose-fitting t-shirt, a pair of trousers, a pair of sneakers, and lastly a large hood with a long tail on it that spirals down, around her waist in front, and then back behind again. Her face is plastered with a wide, goofy grin with a slight overbite, and she wields a warhammer in a two-handed grip reminiscent of a baseball player. The smooth-shafted hammer is half as tall as she is, with one large angular crystal serving as a striking face and a clockwork-styled spike opposite it. For thirteen inches the figure rises, providing a view of its intricate details. Category:MUSH